


Eravamo insieme (Tutto il resto l’ho scordato)

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actor!John, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, poet!sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Cipria. Evanescente, impalpabile. Distesa in un velo sottile sulla tua pelle truccata per l’occasione. Vorrei toccarla, toccarti. Leccarti. Possederti. Vorrei amarti con le punte delle dita. Sarai reale? Oppure un patetico e scialbo frutto della mia immaginazione? Ho quasi paura all’idea di scoprirlo. Non sopporterei che tu non esistessi. Che questo non fosse vero.





	

[Ballade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oju-e6sPvDw)

 

 

Cipria. Evanescente, impalpabile. Distesa in un velo sottile sulla tua pelle truccata per l’occasione. Vorrei toccarla, toccarti. Leccarti. Possederti. Vorrei amarti con le punte delle dita. Sarai reale? Oppure un patetico e scialbo frutto della mia immaginazione? Ho quasi paura all’idea di scoprirlo. Non sopporterei che tu non esistessi. Che non fosse vero. Per questo che, da vigliacco quale sono, mi ritrovo a ritrarre la mano. Al pari di un idiota non riesco a muovere un singolo muscolo del mio corpo. Forse dovrei raggiungerti e amarti come meriteresti. Forse dovrei andarmene via. Fuggire, scappare e correre lontano. Rifugiarmi nel cuore del Big Ben e lì perdermi in una miriade di pensieri impazziti.  
  
Eppure. Eppure la cipria che ti ricopre il volto è una tentazione troppo forte. Bella è, d’un colore perlaceo e lieve. La voglio, e che sia mia! Io… io devo averla. Così come voglio te che, Dio, sei così desiderabile… Ancor più di stupendo m’appari in questa notte. Ancora più diverso da come ti vedo di solito. Probabilmente è vero che sei frutto della mia immaginazione. Con questi capelli più lunghi del solito e gli abiti di pregio. Con una spada di scena caduta a terra. Malamente sdraiato su una roccia in cartapesta mentre, pigro, occhieggi un soffitto costellato di teli, corde e contrappesi. Chi sei? Quale anima hai catturato questa notte? (Oltre alla mia) Sei un Re Lear? Macbeth? Re Giorgio? Non mi concesso saperlo. Non a me, piccolo e patetico sciocco. Sono niente, se non spettatore della grandezza più meravigliosa che esista. Tuo umile ammiratore, incapace d’essere adeguato. Lo spettacolo è da poco finito e io ho già dimenticato tutto. Tu meriteresti molto più della mia disattenzione. Allo stesso tempo, però, so che è a causa tua. Ora, infatti, ci sei solo tu. Tu e nessun altro. Tu e nient’altro. Tu e la tua cipria che cola giù dalla fronte in rivoli sottili, scacciata dal sudore. Tu sotto l’occhio vigile di una luce in penombra che t’accende il viso di colori. Tu che te ne stai al centro del tuo regno, un palco enorme. Tu immobile. A farti mangiare dal mio sguardo feroce. Voglioso. Sporco di emozioni e pensieri che riguardano torbide passioni. Sei una tentazione così forte e la mia carne è tanto cedevole… Oh, come puoi essere così? Bello. Perfetto. Mio? Mio. E con quella bravura che va oltre lo straordinario, ma sfiora il divino. Come fai a essere mio?  
  
Perciò temo tu possa essere un sogno. Sei senz’altro una bastarda illusione. Una di cui sono pazzamente geloso. Ma pur sempre irreale. Falsa. Persino infantile. Di certo patetica. Ogni tanto ho la sensazione che questo “noi” che ci siamo costruiti sia frutto della mia fantasia. La paura mi assale e divora. Mi mangia le interiora, sino a ridurmi in niente. Fortuna che spesso, questo viscidume di terrore, svanisce a toccarti. Delle volte mi è necessario baciarti o perdermi nelle carezze delicate che sei solito concedermi. In altre occasioni, invece, basta che ti guardo. A quel punto la realtà rientra nei margini. E scopro che sei vero. E mi emoziono al punto a perdere il cuore in un tumulto di battiti che galoppano. E allora ho voglia di urlare e di fare l’amore.  
  
Questa è una notte strana. La sera della prima per cui così troppo ti sei impegnato. Per mesi a studiare a provare e io, inutile, a starti vicino mentre impazzivi sull’inflessione da dare a un sospiro. Sei stanco, e lo vedo. Esausto e stravolto dall’insopportabile caldo dei riflettori. Nonostante ciò sorridi. Lo fai a me. E io mi do dello stupido. Che sciocco sono: è ovvio che non sei reale. Posticcio come quel trucco d’attore che ti maschera i tratti. Lo stesso che ti colora le palpebre di un grigio leggero, che delinea di nero il contorno dei tuoi occhi. Lo stesso che ti copre il viso d’uno strato sottile di soffice polvere. Cipria. Cipria per cui m’impazziscono i sensi e per la quale tesserei le lodi.  
  
«Baciami» sussurro, a un certo punto. Il silenzio si squarcia. Tu sorridi, di nuovo e lascivo ti sfiori il petto con un tocco delicato. Arrossisci forse. Forse d’imbarazzo o magari per il caldo. Poi mi sorridi, ancora. Sembra che tu non riesca a fare altro. Poi borbotti qualcosa che non comprendo. Probabilmente vuoi struccarti e cambiarti, uscire dalla porta posteriore per evitare fotografi e giornalisti a caccia di notizie, perché sei stanco e sudato e desideri solo dormire.  
  
Sei reale? Oppure sono io che sono divenuto pazzo.  
  
Devo saperlo ed è per questo ti proibisco di andare. Toccami, ti imploro. Prima di tirarti a me in un gesto d’impeto. Dopo, avidamente prendo a leccarti. Cipria. Cipria sulle mie labbra. In un gusto amaro che m’allappa la lingua. Assaggio la tua pelle che sa di cipria. Sfioro gli zigomi con la punta del naso. Bacio le tue labbra che odorano di trucco e inalo il tuo profumo che sa di sudore e vita. La mano mi finisce tra i tuoi capelli, s’impiglia nel colletto della camicia. Le dita fremono per il desiderio di spogliarti. La tua pelle è calda, imperlata. Bagnata. Sei stupendo, ti dico in un ennesimo sussurro e proprio mentre tu mi afferri per la vita stringendomi a te. Mi fai impazzire. Mi fai… Io, io chi sono? Chi sono? L’ho scordato. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, questo era il mio nome. E tu sei mio, mio e mio da sempre. Il mio John. Sarà così?  
  
Sei reale? Ho un disperato bisogno di esserne certo perché tutto ciò che di te conosco, e che so, potrebbe anche essere frutto della mia mente. Potrebbero essere i fumi dell’assenzio che mi annebbiano i pensieri. O quelli ben più inebrianti della cocaina. Che sia la morfina a confondermi le idee e a farmi credere che tu mi appartenga? Non voglio che sia così. Devo esser tuo. Qui. Adesso. Pertanto, incurante del mondo che mi gira attorno, io ti bacio qui. Su un palco preparato e pronto. Davanti a una platea che non c’è e con te mascherato da nobile settecentesco. Io al centro di un teatro che è pura finzione, mi ritrovo a non esser mai stato tanto vero e così odiosamente sincero. Mi ritrovo a non averti mai amato tanto, come sto facendo adesso.  
  
«Ti amo» grido, mentre mi faccio prendere. Gemo e mi contorco. E intanto tu mi entri dentro e mi fai ammattire. Tu emetti un singulto strozzato, ti lasci cadere sulle assi di legno del pavimento che scricchiolano pericolosamente. Ti cavalco con una gioia che mi fa ridere sguaiatamente. La goduria è incontenibile. Vibrante. Mi sento potente. E intanto tu mi sfiori, delicato, leggero, amorevole. Appassionato. Mi carezzi la schiena e segui il ritmo, spingendo con vigore. Le mani sui miei fianchi e la tua voce nella mia testa. Che mi riempie il cuore.  
  
«Ti amo» grido. Lo urlo. Me lo strappo fuori dai polmoni che sento in fiamme. Mentre il desiderio sale su per la gola, fuoriuscendo in gridi insensati. Poi tu, stravolto, sorridi e mi baci. «Ti amo!» ripeto ma intanto ti divoro il collo di morsi. Ti bacio. Ti accarezzo. _Ti amo._ È la prima volta che ho il coraggio di ammetterlo. Quanto a lungo hai atteso prima di poter arrivare a questo? Tanto. Troppo. Un tempo indecentemente infinito ci ho messo per riuscire ad accettarti. Te lo meritavi già molto prima di adesso (perché tu ti meriti tutto). Sono io che sono sbagliato e contorto. Maldestro coi sentimenti. Io lo stronzo. Io che t’ho fatto soffrire. Che ti ho scacciato, rifiutato, allontanato. Quasi perso. C’è mancato poco, John, così poco.  
  
«Perdonami. Perdonami. Te ne prego. Ti scongiuro perdonami.» L’ho detto? L’ho fatto ad alta voce. Gridando e gemendo. Con gli occhi velati di lacrime e una disperazione che mi strizza le carni. L’ho urlato mentre mi venivi dentro. Mentre le tue unghie mi graffiavano la cosce e si conficcavano nella pelle. L’ho detto mentre mi lasciavo scopare e con te che ti contorcevi sotto il mio tocco possessivo. L’ho detto piangendo e ridendo, in una sciocca confusione di sentimenti. Io ho aperto il mio cuore con la tua voce nelle orecchie, implorandoti, chiedendoti di amarmi come non meriterei.  
  
È adesso, immerso tra le nebbie di un orgasmo appena scemato, che ho paura. Perché sono un vigliacco. Perché sono un misero poeta di strada, un barbone strafatto che scrive sui muri frasi stupide e che nessuno leggerà mai. Sarà per questo che tremo? Sarà per via della tua perfezione che temo di perderti? Nemmeno ho il coraggio di guardarti negli occhi. Quindi scappo, via di qui. Ma non vado lontano: le gambe non mi reggono. Tutto quel che riesco a fare è aggrapparmi al sipario di broccato rosso, arrotolato dietro una quinta. Pochi passi, un metro. Forse due. Ed è lì che crollo, esausto. Che patetico coglione, mi rimprovera un me stesso immaginario che di me non ha mai avuto pietà. Non ho neanche la forza di allontanarmi da te e allo stesso tempo non ce la faccio a starti accanto.  
  
A malapena sento che t’avvicini. Cammini a piedi nudi, lo fai in maniera leggera al pari di un ballerino. Quasi non ti sento. Ma un muoversi lieve e un fruscio di vestiti mi permettono di capire che mi stai alle spalle e che sei qui. Mi accarezzi con lo sguardo. Poi t’inginocchi. Ho un brivido nel momento in cui una tua mano prende a sfiorarmi la spalla. Lo fa con lentezza. Lo fa in un modo che non capisco. Cosa provi? Rabbia? Pena? Pietà? Devo saperlo. Devi. Anzi… no, no, no. Per favore. Aspetta. Ancora un attimo, ti scongiuro. Non dirmelo. Io ho troppa paura. Paura di te e del mio destino. Quale sarà il drammatico risvolto della mia esistenza?  
  
«Sherlock.»  
«Sei reale, John? Temo sia stato tutto frutto della mia fantasia.»  
«Certo che sono reale.»  
«Come puoi esserlo? Come puoi amarmi? Io? Io, John. Io.» Io.  
  
Tu ridi. E poi mi abbracci, stringendomi a te. Mi baci e lo fai con delicatezza. Mi dici che mi ami e mi baci ancora. Ancora. Ancora. Ridi, per l’ennesima volta. Sherlock, il mio nome lo sussurri piano prima di dirmi che sono bellissimo. Mai, John, un lato di me non ti crederà mai.  
  
Un altro bacio. Quanti sono? Ormai ho perso il conto. So solo che ora c’è cipria sulle mie labbra.    
   
   
  
   
_Eravamo insieme. Tutto il resto l’ho scordato._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Non l’ho dichiarato all’inizio perché si sarebbe perso l’effetto, che sarebbe lo scoprire a metà che è Sherlock il narratore. L’attore è John mentre Sherlock è una specie di poeta/musicista/artista di strada.  
> Il titolo (e la citazione in corsivo) è un rimaneggiamento di un verso Walt Whitman (che è tipo uno dei miei tre poeti preferiti).
> 
> Questa è l’ultima delle storie che ho ritrovato per sbaglio la settimana scorsa. Ringrazio chi ha letto e recensito le altre due, “Pelle” e “Poesia di carne e sangue”.


End file.
